Astral's Twin Sister
by Elena-The-Angel
Summary: What if Astral didn't travel to Earth alone? What if Celeste, his twin sister, was with him? The problem is that they were separated. Astral went to Yuma Tsukumo. So...where did Celeste end up? Kaito Tenjo's life changed the moment he met the Astral Being and, perhaps, this was how he wanted it to be. Kaito X OC.


**Author: Hey everyone out there! This is a multi-chapter fic of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal! One day I just wondered, "What if Astral had a twin?" and "What if Kaito had an Astral Being?" and well, this story came to be! Hope you like it!**

**Summary: What if Astral didn't travel to Earth alone? What if Celeste, his twin sister, was with him? The problem is that they were separated. Astral went to Yuma Tsukumo. So...where did Celeste end up? Kaito Tenjo's life changed the moment he met the Astral Being and, perhaps, this was how he wanted it to be. The first point of view you all know of, the second is one no one knew about…until now. Kaito X OC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal!**

* * *

Two blue beings stood – no, _floated _– next to each other as panic flashed in their mismatched eyes. The two were twins, envoys of the Astral World. They're mission was-

Astral and Celeste cried out in shock as they hurtled towards Earth. The twin brother and sister glowed bright blue, both reaching out to the other.

"ASTRAL!"

"CELESTE!"

And then there was black.

* * *

"Open the door!" said the demon-faced door. "If you do, you will obtain a new power but, in exchange, you will lose something you hold most precious."

"KATTOBINGU DAZE, ORE!" a boy with red and black hair shouted and he ran at the door, gripping his glowing Emperor's Key the whole time.

* * *

"I attack-" A boy with spiked blonde hair and a dark green fringe paused as he felt something warm touch the skin underneath his shirt. He furrowed his brow, reached into his shirt, and took out a star-shaped locket. To his surprise, it was glowing radiantly. His eyes widened as warmth traveled all throughout his body.

* * *

As both artifacts glowed, two Astral Beings were separated. The first point of view you all know of, the second is one no one knew about…until **now**.

* * *

The boy held his locket farther from his face, the light impossible to look at. He closed his eyes, _what the hell is happening?!_ Then suddenly the intense glow died down. He opened one eye hesitantly. Then opening both eyes, he stared at what was in front of him – no, not _what_, **who** was in front of him. His blue-gray eyes met a pair of mismatched eyes.

A blue being was floating right in front of him – A **blue** being.

He stepped back in unease. _What the hell?!_

The blue being tilted its head, and it seemed to be studying him. It made him slightly nervous to be looked at so closely but he didn't show it.

"Kaito, keep going," a voice rang over the speakers.

Kaito shook his head slightly and glanced at sinister-looking, green-haired man. Mr. Heartland was watching him through a viewing box. Kaito remembered that he was dueling a Duel Machine. A test – Mr. Heartland had called it.

Glancing unsurely at the blue being, Kaito continued dueling. "I attack **Demon Striker **with **Photon Demolisher**!"

The blue being watched intrigued. Kaito noticed and took the time to actually look at the being. She – he was now sure she was a _she_ because she had *ahem* girl parts – was completely light blue and had green marks all over her. She had really long blue-white hair that reached her knees. Things that looked like blue gems were on her body as well. She looked around a year or two younger than him. Even though she was floating off the ground, she was shorter than Kaito. It was strange to see something like her.

Turning back to the duel, he watched as the monster was destroyed. The Duel Machine had strange rules. You didn't have to wait for the thing to attack you. You just did whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted. It was a test to see if you can think on your feet. Kaito had to finish this "training" for Haruto.

**Kaito: 2400 Life Points**

**Duel Machine: 1000 Life Points**

There was one last monster! One more attack and-

"**Trap activate, Demon Drive."**

The trap allowed two "Demon" monsters onto your field if your life points are 1500 points or less.

Kaito swore under his breath. If he lost, one – Mr. Heartland would rub it in his face and make him do more work. That meant less time with Haruto. Two – that would just be embarrassing, even though Droite and Gauche had finished on their second tries and he was on his first.

The Duel Machine interrupted his thoughts when it decided to go ahead. **"I overlay Level 4 Demon Delta, Demon Marionette and Demon Archive! Overlay Network created!"**

An Overlay Network appeared. Kaito's eyes widened. Why wasn't the network red?! The network looked very celestial instead. Beside him, the blue being tensed, her eyes staring forward.

"**Come forth, Number 10: White-Light Knight Illuminator!"**

A glowing white knight appeared on a steed. "10" was emblazoned on its' shoulder (Attack: 2400-Rank: 4).

Kaito furrowed his brow. The monster was weaker than his Photon Demon-Tyrant. What was the ability of this monster then? Kaito glanced at his face down card, which would cancel out effects that relied on Xyz Material. Kaito declared, "I attack Number 10 with Photon Demon-Tyrant!"

His monster struck the knight and flew back to Kaito's side of the field.

**Kaito: 2400 Life Points**

**Duel Machine: 800 Life Points **

Kaito's eyes narrowed as he saw Number 10 wasn't destroyed. Was this an effect?

"Numbers…"

Kaito froze as he heard the blue being speak. The voice was melodic and seemed to be a bit exotic. He looked back to her and she seemed to be staring at the field. "I feel that my memories are somehow linked to this monster. I must win this duel."

"_You_ must win?" Kaito asked with puzzlement on his features. It was _his_ duel, what was she talking about? He felt like he should be more surprised by this **alien **but really, he was tired. The surprise probably won't hit him until later.

"Well, with your power, I suppose," the being mused. "Numbers are parts of my memories. I'd appreciate it if you helped. And besides, you can only destroy a Number card with another Number card."

Kaito blinked but turned forward. He needed another Number card?! Was this a part of the test? Or was it something to do with this mysterious blue being?

"You need a Number. Do you have a Number card?"

Kaito glared at her, "If I had one I would've summoned it already!"

The being crossed her arms behind her back. A look of puzzlement was on her face, "Hm…I've seemed to make you angry."

Kaito turned around to glare at her but stopped once he saw her genuine look of confusion. Sighing in irritation, he turned back to the duel. Though he'd hate to admit it, she was right. If he had a Number monster, it would be able to defeat the other monster easily. He didn't have one though and he couldn't think of any other card he had to defeat it. He stared at his deck and put his hand on it, ready to draw. He closed his eyes and tried to think of a card he could use but he had no such luck.

Once he opened his eyes, one gold and one white eye stared back at him at a very close distance. His eyes widened and he took a step back. "What?" he asked roughly.

"Maybe you don't need a Number monster. Maybe you need something else…Something that matches the power of the galaxy…" The alien looked to his deck, "Yes…we need the strength of a specific card…"

"What are you talking about?" Kaito asked, puzzled. He took another step back because she was a bit too close for his liking.

The being had a faraway look in her eyes, "Eyes of the galaxy, body of light…" She suddenly look back to him, "You think you can draw that kind of card?"

Kaito had no clue as to what she was talking about. Eyes of the galaxy? Body of light? "What on Earth-"

"Exactly. I don't think is a monster from Earth. I…I can't remember. Something is wrong with my memories," she touched her head. "They've been scattered. I suppose the impact when I arrived to this world is the reason."

_Scattered…memories…? Arrived to this world?! _Kaito glared at her, "I don't know what you're talking about. Stop spouting nonsense, I need to win this duel!"

She nodded, "I understand." She went to float on Kaito's right side and reached over to put her hand over the one on his deck.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked, feeling the weird sensation of her skin on his.

She tilted her head, "Helping you," she answered. "I can see the monster in my head. You just have to use your power to draw it."

Kaito – feeling like he wasn't getting any closer to understanding this blue being – just glared at her hand. Kaito shouted, "My turn, I draw!" At the same time, the blue being shouted, "My turn, draw time!"

Moving their hands in sync, they drew a card. The moment Kaito's eyes met the card, he felt a connection. He spoke quietly, "This is…"

"With this, you can win…um…"

Kaito realized she wanted his name. He glared at her and said, "Kaito."

"Kaito…" she said quietly to herself. Then to him she said, "Kaito, summon him."

Kaito continued glaring at her for ordering him around. However, she was right and Kaito could see that. Re-reading the effect, Kaito pursed his lips slightly, a plan forming in his head. Photon Demolisher had 2100 attack points already and his Photon Demon-Tyrant also had 2600 attack points. He also had his third monster, Photon Crusher. Not that he would admit it, but he was sort of excited to try out this card.

Throwing his arm in front of him, Kaito shouted, "I tribute Photon Demolisher and Photon Demon-Tyrant!" The two monsters disappeared. "Special summon!"

The blue being held her arm out and Kaito watched as a shield appeared in her hand. It had a blue crystal embedded in the middle, he noted. "Kaito," she spoke, "take this and throw it into the air."

Kaito stared at her, "What?"

She tilted her head, "Take this and throw it into the air," she repeated.

He stared some more before sighing. He reached out and took the shield from her hand and it was heavier than it looked. It was actually **really** heavy! He grabbed the shield with both his hands and forced himself not to drop it. _How did she hold this thing up?!_ He bent his knees to give himself more leverage. "You want me to throw this?" he asked incredulously.

"Do you need help to throw it?" the blue being asked while watching him struggle to hold it up.

"S-shut up!" Kaito shouted. He glared at her, "Something as stupid as this…I don't need help!" He got ready to toss it. Wincing slightly, he tossed the shield into the air. The shield spun and energy swirled around it.

"Incarnation of light!" Kaito spun around to look at the blue being. She shouted, "Descend now!"

There was a huge burst of light. _Tail…claws…wings…body…head…!_ Kaito stepped back as a giant dragon appeared. _She was right, _he thought, _he has eyes of the galaxy and a body of light._

The dragon's body was black but there was light shining beneath everything, like it was trying to break free.

The alien whispered, "Come forth…"

"…Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon," Kaito finished.

* * *

**So tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
